Stories: Garnet Gauntlet (Issue Two of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Sorry for taking a little too long on this one. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and a special appearance of everyone's hated boss from Cuphead: Dr Kahl's Robot! Previous episode: Ruby Ruckus Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Two: Garnet Gauntlet The second World of Wonder takes Starcade, Kyoji and their new friend Red Ruby to a world of engineering and advanced scientific technology, where an invention convention competition seems to take place. Cast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Kyoji *Shogo the Warlord *Red Ruby *Gary Garnet *Dr Kahl Story Starcade shows the video clip sent by Green Shadow of Shogo attacking Japan to Kyoji and Red Ruby. The following was recorded... Shogo: *to a random shopkeeper* Where's those two cowards? I demand to know...NOW! Shopkeeper: I don't know! I swear it! Shogo: Perhaps you're keeping a secret from me. Fine then! Burn down this shop! The dark soldiers of Shogo's army throw gasoline and a torch on the shopkeeper's shop. Shogo: YES! YES! The shop is nothing but a pile of ash! I love it! Alright, soldiers? Time to burn down the village and slaughter them all! The dark soldiers carry out Shogo's orders. Shogo: With my indestructible army, I will be unstoppable! Those cowards Starcade and Kyoji had better show up, or the entire Earth goes down with them! MUAHAHAHA...huh? *notices a camera recording the video clip* Well, look what we have here. A spy! *destroys the camera* Green Shadow: *text message* Fortunately, I was able to transfer the video quickly to my smartphone before the camera was destroyed. No matter what, I hope you two find those gemstones fast and good luck! Kyoji: You heard Green Shadow! Now let's go find Gary Garnet! Red Ruby: Um...no thanks! I rather find some other gemstone than that quack! Kyoji: DUDE! Just stop that already! Red Ruby: Welp, here's a one-way ticket to Boringville. *monotone* Here we go... Starcade, Kyoji and Red Ruby enter the portal to Gary's world, which is a world of engineering and advanced science technology. Starcade: Woah! This place is amazing! Kyoji: At least it's better than the last world, that was really chaotic! Red Ruby: I still miss the pyrotechnics, explosions and the stealth of territories from other ruffians back in my world. This better be worth it! Kyoji: I won't lie to you, it will. The trio come across a banner. Starcade: So they're hosting an annual "Invention Convention Competition"? Super cool! Kyoji: I'm right there with you, Starcade. I kinda like how they make those inventions. Starcade: Oooh! What's under that giant sheet of purple tarp? *points to a giant invention under a sheet of purple tarp* Kyoji: Wait, no! Kyoji points out the signs "TOP SECRET: GO AWAY", "KEEP OFF THIS AREA", "NOTHING TO SEE HERE", "GO GET A JOB". Starcade: Pssh...how rude! Especially the last one. Kyoji: But maybe this inventor named...Dr Erwin Kahl...hmmm...may know where Gary Garnet is! Red Ruby: Let's just get this over with! I'm dying of boredom here! Kyoji: Whatever. *to Dr Kahl* Excuse me, sir, uh...do you know Gary Garnet? Dr Kahl: Can't you read the signs? They clearly tell you to go away! Now scram! Kyoji: But wait! Just a minute? Dr Kahl: I'm not interested in whatever you have to say. Kyoji: But... Dr Kahl: No BUTS! Get out of here, NOW! Starcade: Wow, that mad scientist is even ruder than those signs! Red Ruby: So what...we get no answers? Kyoji: We have to ask the other inventors then. At least they would be reasonable, I hope. Meanwhile, Dr Kahl is spying on the trio's actions from behind the tarp. Dr Kahl: So they're after Gary Garnet, huh? Once my masterpiece is complete, I'll have him before they have him! And I'll finally be able to take over this town! *insert maniacal laughter here* As the trio continue exploring and asking around, they get no answers. Red Ruby: We've been asking for hours! No one knows where that Gary is! Maybe we should just give up for today! Kyoji: No way, the world is in danger, and I'm not gonna let that warlord destroy it. Therefore, we will keep asking till we find him! Starcade: Agreed. The trio soon arrive at another inventor's booth, where the inventor by the name of Billy Bitchell is inventing an arcade game simulator. Billy: Oh hi, fellas! Here to check out my latest invention? Kyoji: No, actually we're here to... Billy: Wait a second? *notices Starcade among the trio* Good gracious, I can't believe it, it's you, Pixelara! Red Ruby: Wha--? Kyoji: "Pixelara"? I thought you're known as Starcade? What's going on? Starcade: *sighs* Pixelara is my current middle name. The creators of Star Fighters originally named me that in the beta version of the original Star Fighters game, but decided to change my name to "Starcade" to give the players a better impression that I am portrayed to be an arcade gamer. You know, "star" and "arcade" pretty much combined together? Kyoji: So your real name isn't Starcade then? Starcade: What? Of course it is my real name. My full name is Starcade Pixelara Bitson. Red Ruby: Wow. Billy: Anyway, I'm really glad that you came. You look awesome and beautiful in real life! High five? Kyoji: Umm...maybe we should just move on and ask this guy a bunch of stuff? Starcade: Sorry, Kyoji, but I can't say no to a fan. Billy and Starcade exchange high fives and smiles. Billy: I've been a huge fan of Star Fighters since my childhood. Kyoji: Okay, we get it. But seriously, who are you? Billy: I haven't introduced myself? Oh shoot! The name's Billy Bitchell, I'm an inventor and a huge fan of the 80's arcade games. And you guys are...? Kyoji: I'm Kyoji, and this here is Red Ruby. Red Ruby: *rolls his eyes* Billy: You're just in time as I have just finished my invention for the year: the arcade game simulator! Surely some arcade games may not be like what they seem originally, but they are still fun! Wanna try it out? Kyoji: No thanks. I'll just watch. Red Ruby: Heck no! Starcade: Sure, why not? *sees a Star Fighters sequel game* There's another sequel to Star Fighters already? Billy: Just released last week. But hey, you can play it now. Starcade: Oh boy! They've got new cool characters too: Starnado, Starcher, Gemiknight... While Starcade plays the new sequel with the simulator... Kyoji: So, Billy, is it? As I was trying to ask, do you know where Gary Garnet is? Billy: You mean the reigning champion inventor for 15 years running? Kyoji: Wait what? Billy: Gary Garnet has won 15 competitions in a row! He owns a company named Orange Inc, where he invents devices such as the OPhone, the OPod and the OPad...all of which have made him to become a reigning champion. Red Ruby: Orange Inc? Yuck! How on earth did he name his "company" that? Kyoji: Just let me do the talking. Red Ruby: Grr...fine! Kyoji: *to Billy* Where's Gary Garnet? Billy: Glad you asked. His headquarters, an Orange Inc building, lies just 432 meters ahead. Kyoji: How do you know his location so precisely? Billy: Oh, you know, I invented this last year, a character tracker, where I can track down any character I know of. Sadly, it was nothing compared to the OPhone X Gary has invented. Kyoji: I see. Billy: You seem like you're in a hurry trying to find him. What's the matter? Kyoji: Actually, we're on a "save the world" mission. We need all the gemstones to complete it, and Gary Garnet is one of them. He's part of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, a fusion of all gemstones. *continues explaining* Billy: Is that true? Gary never mentioned it even once. Kyoji: I guess he wants to keep it a secret. Billy: It would make sense if it is. Kyoji: Alright, thanks for the information, pal. We gotta get going. Billy: No problem. You must have been lucky to have a friend like Pixelara there. She's awesome! Kyoji: Who's "Pixela---", oh right. Speaking of whom...hey Starcade! Let's go! Starcade: Coming! *turns off the simulator* Thanks, Billy. I'll never forget this experience! *hugs him* Billy: You're absolutely welcome, Pixe---er...Starcade...*laughs nervously* Starcade: See you soon, alright? Bye now! The trio head over to Orange Inc. Kyoji: That was really unexpected. Starcade: Yeah, I'm sorry for not mentioning about the name change before. Red Ruby: It's just a name change by those creators, it's no big deal! Kyoji: Alright, guys. We've made it! At Orange Inc. Starcade: Let's find him and get out of here! The trio enter Orange Inc and take the elevator to the top floor, where Gary Garnet's office stands. Kyoji: His office should be around here... Red Ruby: Well, good news, I found it. Bad news is, you two can't go in! Kyoji: Why not? Red Ruby: Look down below. Red Ruby points to Gary Garnet's office, with a door so small that only he may enter. Starcade: I wonder how he even takes his inventions whenever he leaves the office. Red Ruby: Looks like I'm the only one fit enough to get in there. I'm gonna go...ugh...talk to that quack myself. Kyoji: Okay, be careful. And whatever you do, do NOT get into a fight Red Ruby: Spare me the instructions, I don't need it. Red Ruby enters Gary Garnet's office. Kyoji: Is it just me or do I have a bad feeling he didn't take my advice? Meanwhile, Gary Garnet is in his office working on his invention for the year, the OPhone Xtraordinary. Gary Garnet: And just a few more codes into the microchip! And it's done, the OPhone Xtraordinary is complete! I'm sure I can win this again the 16th time! *spots Red Ruby* GAH! Why are you here? Red Ruby: Some friends of mine are here with me. But they're too large to get in. Why are you being so sensitive? Gary Garnet: If they are inventors, tell them that they are going to lose this year yet again. Now get out of here, Red! Red Ruby: Wait, just a minute! We barely even got here and this is how you talk to us? Not to mention, R-U-D-E! Gary Garnet: Technically, YOU'RE the rude one! You take territories, blow up stuff and destroy for a living! Unlike you, I am much better, and I invent... Red Ruby: Let me guess...junk? Gary Garnet: GRRR!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Red Ruby and Gary Garnet get themselves into a fight within a minute. Starcade and Kyoji were eavesdropping on the fight. Kyoji: Told you he didn't take my advice. Starcade: Well, those two are really bitter rivals after all. Back to the fight between the two gemstones... Red Ruby: Some OPhone Xtraordinary! Hmph, bet it's junk like the previous OPhones! Gary Garnet: At least this phone can transform into a war tank, a battleship or a bomber plane at any cost! That's an accomplishment! What have YOU accomplished? Red Ruby: Much more than you, that's for sure! Gary Garnet: Oh really? And what do you suppose you have... Suddenly, a mechanical robot grabs Gary Garnet out of nowhere. Gary Garnet: Argh! Help! Help! *gets grabbed away* Red Ruby: I'm done helping you! Hope you've got an invention to save yourself, cause I'm out of here! The mechanical robot then uses its arm to chase after Red Ruby. Fortunately, Red Ruby manages to escape from Gary Garnet's office just in time. Red Ruby: Phew, that was close! Kyoji: I heard screams in there. Did you two get into a fight again? Red Ruby: Well...no? Kyoji: I've had enough of hearing lies in my previous adventures. Kindly tell me what happened in there at once. Red Ruby: Argh! Fine! Yes! We've got into a fight, but briefly. Until a mechanical robot just grabbed Gary Garnet out of nowhere. Starcade: Say what? Kyoji: We've gotta go save him! Red Ruby: But how? I bet he can save himself if he has accomplished a lot in his life! Kyoji: Will you just shut up already? Starcade: Oooh, bold words! Kyoji: *to Red Ruby* Take us to Gary Garnet. You saw him, right? Red Ruby: Yes, but how are we gonna find that robot now? Starcade: Hang on, I've heard the conversation too! Gary mentioned that the OPhone Xtraordinary could transform into a bomber plane! Alright, Red, could you bring the phone out? Red Ruby says nothing and brings out Gary Garnet's Ophone Xtraordinary and a blueprint of it. Starcade: Now how to transform the phone into a plane? *reads the blueprint* Oooh! Press the plane button on the side of the phone. Red Ruby presses the plane button and the Ophone Xtraordinary instantly transforms into a bomber plane. All three: WOAH!!! Kyoji: So here's the plan. I'll steer the plane, Starcade and Red Ruby will use the blueprints to provide the information I need to utilise the necessary functions. Now how to start up the plane? Starcade: *reads the blueprint* Just pull the switch above. Kyoji pulls the switch above him and starts flying the bomber plane. Kyoji: Hopefully Gary wouldn't mind us using his invention. Red Ruby: Can I have at least a better job, like be in charge of shooting or bombing? Kyoji: No. Starcade will need all the help she can get while reading the blueprint. A pair of eyes won't be enough for such a big blueprint. Kyoji spots the mechanical robot right at the center of the world, where the competition judges are sitting while listening to each inventor explaining about their own inventions. Starcade: I guess it's already the time to judge for the competition. Kyoji: There! I found the robot! Meanwhile, at the center of the world, the host was already calling out for the next inventor. Host: And next we have... ???: ME! May I present...the Iron Giant 2.0! It's a giant robot capable of all kinds of combat! And I'll be using it against everyone...to take over this town! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Kyoji: Hey, is that...? The head of the Iron Giant 2.0 opens up, and reveals Dr. Erwin Kahl on the controls. All three: DR. KAHL??? Starcade: So that explains why he's rude to us! I should have known too that he was a boss from Cuphead! Dr Kahl: Yes, yes. I know you are all scared of me. YOU SHOULD BE! Robot, let's get them! Iron Giant 2.0: Commencing Operation: Destruction. Dr Kahl and his Iron Giant 2.0 begin their rampage on Gary Garnet's town. Kyoji: I know we have to defeat Shogo right now, but Gary Garnet's in there! If we need to move on with him, we must destroy Dr Kahl's robot! Starcade: Sounds like a plan. Kyoji: How to shoot? Starcade: *reads the blueprint* Just press and hold the buttons on the steering wheel. Kyoji: Gotcha. *presses and holds the buttons on the steering wheel* Kyoji fires at the Iron Giant 2.0, but it only attracted Dr Kahl's attention. Dr Kahl: Well, ain't that a pipsqueak looking plane you got there? What are you, a Lego builder? Kyoji: I have no time for you and your taunts. Hand Gary Garnet over, now. Dr Kahl: I don't think so. *presses a button* Iron Giant 2.0: Targeting Bomber Plane. Target acquired. Activating antenna laser beam. As the Iron Giant 2.0 fires a mega laser beam from its antenna, Kyoji manages to steer the bomber plane out of the way just in time. Kyoji: You sure you're gonna call this a pipsqueak looking plane? Dr Kahl: Yes, one hundred percent I am! *presses another button* Iron Giant 2.0: Opening stomach chute. Firing homing bombs. Kyoji manages to shoot down the homing bombs, which explode in a rather horrifying way. Starcade: Now I remember! We gotta shoot down its parts! Antenna, chest and stomach! Kyoji: Antenna, chest and stomach. Got it! As the "Junkyard Jive" soundtrack plays, a battle ensues between the trio and Dr Kahl's Iron Giant 2.0. It took a while for Kyoji to memorise the attack pattern, before shooting down the antenna, chest and stomach. Iron Giant 2.0: Malfunction. Malfunction. Activate head pod detachment. The head of the Iron Giant 2.0 detaches from its body. Dr Kahl then rides it towards the bomber plane. Dr Kahl: You may have destroyed the body, but not the head! And I've got the perfect equation to hinder your evasion! Red Ruby: You mean one plus one? Dr Kahl: No, you rug-headed ruby! *presses yet another button* Iron Giant 2.0: *now higher-pitched* Opening mouth. '' The Iron Giant 2.0 reveals Gary Garnet in its mouth, strapped by metallic chains. Kyoji: It's Gary Garnet! *to Dr Kahl* What have you done to him? Dr Kahl: You see, I stored the fourth Chaos Emerald into the Iron Giant 1.0's mouth, which allows me to fire bullets in a spread formation. But thanks to the combination of an intelligent gemstone and the version upgrade. Gary Garnet: Why, thanks for the compliment! Dr Kahl: I was being sarcastic! *to Kyoji* Time to show you what this robot can do! *presses yet another...you know where this is going* Iron Giant 2.0: ''Initialising Chaos Emerald... Dr Kahl: That's a garnet, you dope! Iron Giant 2.0: Replying to Kahl: Whatever. Dr Kahl: That's DOCTOR 'Kahl to you there! ''The Iron Giant 2.0 fires orange bullets in a widespread formation at the bomber plane. Kyoji: This is bad! Does this bomber plane have a forcefield? Starcade: *reads the blueprint* Unfortunately...nope. But I'm sure Gary might be working on it in his next OPhone prototype. Kyoji: Well, there must be someway to get Gary out of that robot. If we do, Dr Kahl will be unable to attack us. Then we can finish him off! Starcade: To do that, we have to break the chains, but this plane does not have a cutting function. Kyoji: So...what do we do? Starcade: There is only one option left. The Super Bomb! Red Ruby: SUPER BOMB? Now that seems interesting! Starcade: However, we've only got shot at this. To transform the plane into a Super Bomb, you must press the following combination of buttons. *reads out the combination* The Super Bomb function can only be used once, so we have to use it at the right time. If we do, we can break the chains and free Gary Garnet. Kyoji: Sounds like a plan. So I have to fly closer to Dr Kahl then. Starcade: I'm afraid so. It's the only way. Kyoji flies closer to the Iron Giant 2.0's head while dodging the orange bullets with some difficulty. Eventually, he gets close to the robot. Kyoji: What's the combination again? Starcade: Uh...*re-reads the combination* Yeah, that! Kyoji turns the bomber plane into a Super Bomb, and destroys the chains holding Gary Garnet. The explosion also sends Dr Kahl flying. Dr Kahl: You haven't seen the last of me! I'LL BE BAAAAAACK!!! Iron Giant 2.0: ''DANGER. DANGER. Initiate Kahl Rescue.''' ''The Iron Giant 2.0 chases after Dr Kahl. Gary Garnet hops into the bomber plane. '' Gary Garnet: About time! It was electrifying in there! Red Ruby: You should be thanking us! I was kind enough to save you, you jerk! Gary Garnet: Fine, thank you! You happy? Red Ruby: Not exactly the right tone I'd like to hear, but that's fine! ''Kyoji makes a landing before transforming the plane back into the phone, according to the blueprints. Gary Garnet: So these are your so-called friends? Red Ruby: That guy in a mask calls himself Kyoji. The girl is Starcade. Gary Garnet: Anyway, I apologise for my initial rudeness, I was only trying to be the best of the best. Why do you need me? Kyoji: We're here to reunite the gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, and you're one of them. We need you to come with us. Gary Garnet: I have a portal in Orange Inc. Follow me. Starcade, Kyoji and Red Ruby follow Gary Garnet back to Orange Inc. Kyoji: We gotta be quick. We don't know if Dr Kahl will be back for us. Starcade: So...about your 16-win streak? Gary Garnet: Honestly, I don't mind losing this time round. I have had my taste of victories for the past 15 years. Starcade: That's great to hear, I guess. Gary Garnet opens the door to a room unknown to all other employees of Orange Inc. Behind the door lies a portal. Gary Garnet: You found us, Red and Gary. Now, who's next? Kyoji: Now, we'll need to find the yellow topaz guy, Toby Topaz. He's the next gemstone, could you take us to him? Gary Garnet inputs a code into the portal, and the portal lights up yellow in colour. Gary Garnet: Last I heard of him, he was in a world of happiness. I don't know what he means by that, but it's about time I find out! Starcade: Why didn't you find out sooner? Gary Garnet: I have a lot of work to do back at Orange Inc. I'm the CEO of the company. Kyoji: Well, shall we move on to find Toby Topaz? Starcade: Yes, but first! *sends an update to Green Shadow* Green Shadow: *texting* It's great that you've found the next gemstone, but there's a coincidence. And I don't like it. Shogo has conquered Japan and is now turning targets to the other parts of the world to search for you two. Fortunately though, he didn't find out about the portal that took you both out of Earth. Here's another video clip I took of Shogo and his army. Starcade, Kyoji, Red Ruby and Gary Garnet watch the video clip and become more determined to defeat Shogo the Warlord once and for all. (To be continued on the next episode: Topaz Trouble) Trivia *Orange Inc is a reference to Apple Inc. *Dr Kahl's robot, the Iron Giant 2.0, is a reference to The Iron Giant. *When Dr Kahl mentions that he has used the fourth Chaos Emerald for his previous Iron Giant, it is a reference to the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic. *Billy Bitchell is a reference to Billy Mitchell, an arcade video gamer. *Gary Garnet is a possible reference to Gary the Gadget Guy from Club Penguin. *The Super Bomb is a reference to the Super Bomb ability in Cuphead. **Coincidentally, Dr Kahl is a boss from Cuphead and the second boss from Cuphead to appear in Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. The first was Ribby and Croaks. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108